Files in a file system have metadata files associated with them to hold metadata information thereof. Generally, such metadata files are relevant for operation of the file system and are stored in a manner that they can be located and identified easily. As file systems evolve over time, new features are added into the file system. As a result, the files and associated metadata files are also added to the file system and stored appropriately for ease of identification and access.